Meu Animal Favorito
by OblivionLibra
Summary: Uzumaki Kushina não gostava de sapos. Por isso, quando Minato a convidou para acompanhá-lo numa caça aos sapos nos arredores de Konoha, ela disse... sim? [MinaKushi] [oneshot]


_Meu Animal Favorito_

 **Sinopse:** Uzumaki Kushina não gostava de sapos. Por isso, quando Minato a convidou para acompanhá-lo numa caça aos sapos nos arredores de Konoha, ela disse... sim? [MinaKushi] [oneshot]

 **Capítulo Único - Meu Animal Favorito**

Uzumaki Kushina não gostava de sapos.

Por isso, quando o animalzinho pequeno e pegajoso apareceu coaxando na sua banheira, ela teve um surto.

Naquele domingo ensolarado, ela aproveitava um dia de folga para arrumar seu pequeno apartamento no centro movimentado de Konoha. Ficar dias e dias fora de casa, em missão, tinha suas consequências em termos de arrumação e limpeza, afinal.

Achou que era mais do que hora de dar um jeito nos móveis empoeirados, na louça acumulada na pia e na comida estragada da geladeira. Já não era muito popular entre os vizinhos, deixar o apartamento num estado de calamidade pública definitivamente não ajudaria.

Empenhada, ela esfregava o rodinho no chão, cantarolando sua música preferida. Às vezes se via refletida no espelho com o cabelo preso num coque bagunçado, as calças de pano surradas e a camiseta velha amarrada na cintura e dava graças que não tinha um namorado para vê-la naquele estado.

Foi no intervalo entre a ponte e o refrão que ela o ouviu pela primeira vez. Um coaxar leve e distante. Ela parou de esfregar, permanecendo atenta por alguns segundos.

 _Rebbit!_

Lenta e desconfiadamente foi andando até a porta entreaberta do banheiro. Encostou o ouvido na madeira e esperou alguns segundos.

 _Rebbit!_

"Ah!" Sentiu um frio na espinha e um calafrio percorreu seu corpo. Só de pensar na possibilidade de ter um sapo em sua casa, sentia um nojo tremendo.

Não que fosse uma garota fresca – muito pelo contrário, era até, digamos, um pouco _moleca_. Mas sapos? Eles eram seu ponto fraco, por assim dizer.

Encostando na maçaneta com as pontas dos tetos, abriu a porta devagar, entrando no banheiro, um pé após o outro. Sentiu o piso frio do azulejo enquanto ia nas pontas dos pés, às duras penas, até a borda da banheira.

Esticou o pescoço olhando para dentro. "Por favor não, por favor não, por favor não..." murmurava para si mesma enquanto torcia para não haver ali nenhum outro ser vivo além dela.

 _Rebbit!_

Pulou de onde estava, indo para trás a toda velocidade e caiu sentada no chão, na quina oposta à banheira, agarrando-se ao rodinho.

Ele estava ali, a coisa pequenina, marrom e gosmenta, tranquilamente habitando seu sagrado local de banho e purificação.

Ela tinha ouvido falar nas ruas, um burburinho de calçada, que com a expansão de Konoha os pântanos dos arredores estavam sendo aterrados, o que minava os habitats naturais e fazia com que os sapos acabassem por entrar na cidade, através de encanamentos, janelas, o que fosse. Ainda assim... era demais.

"Eu... não acredito... que raiva...mfmfmfmfm" reclamou consigo mesma com xingamentos quase inaudíveis. Só de pensar na pele molhada e gelada do bicho, sentia calafrios nos braços.

Ela teria que encostar na criaturinha? Não, não jamais faria isso. Poderia pedir para tomar banho na casa de Mikoto. Eventualmente ele iria embora... certo?

Respirou fundo. Ela era uma ninja de Konoha. Seu orgulho ninja jamais a permitiria perder para um sapo. Levantou-se usando o rodo como apoio, e se reaproximou da banheira. Podia ver a coisa dali.

Com muito cuidado, mantendo-se no extremo oposto da vara, estendeu o rodo em direção ao bicho. Seu plano era que ele subisse no rodo, e assim ela pudesse jogá-lo através da janela, de onde ele provavelmente poderia voltar para o brejo de onde saiu.

Mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao encostar e ver o bicho pular para a fora da banheira, o papo inflando e desinflando, enquanto ele coaxava mais rápido.

Estabanou-se e voltou para a posição espremida no canto do banheiro, em pânico com o animal que agora estava à solta.

Tentou cutucar com o rodo de novo e o viu pular mais uma vez, vindo em sua direção. Lançou-se para o outro lado, pulando em cima do vaso entre gritos de "Saaai!" e "que nooooojo!".

Seguiu-se uma árdua batalha.

Os gritos e pulos resultaram no vizinho de baixo dando batidas contra o próprio teto, numa tentativa de pedir silêncio. Talvez ganhasse outra multa do síndico por perturbação da vizinhança, como na vez em que deixara a panela explodir no fogão.

Mais algumas oportunidades perdidas de fazê-lo subir no rodo, ataques de pânico e suor de nervoso e ela finalmente foi capaz de lançar o bichinho pela janela.

Arfando, mas orgulhosa de não ter encostado suas mãos no animal asqueroso, ela fechou todas as portas e janelas do apartamento. Fez questão de limpar novamente o banheiro, passando o pano limpo em todas as superfícies onde vira o sapo se apoiar.

Tomou um banho de quarenta e cinco minutos como garantia de que não haveria nenhum resquício.

Nenhum sapo jamais iria entrar ali novamente.

* * *

Feixes de luz passavam através da copa das árvores, cheias de folhas verdejantes por conta do verão. Os raios de sol refletiam o vermelho vivo das longas madeixas de Uzumaki Kushina, que dormia profundamente encostada em um tronco antigo.

Ocasionalmente, ela roncava alto.

Apesar de sua imensa reserva de chacra, a Uzumaki se viu exausta após um treino intenso dos pergaminhos contendo Fuinjutsus trazidos da destruída Uzushiogakure.

Seu sono revigorante foi perturbado pelo estrondo de algo pesado caindo no chão. Ela acordou, limpando a baba que escorria da boca aberta.

Havia alguém treinando ali. Alguém pegando mais pesado do que ela - tirando a parte da soneca.

Havia escolhido aquele campo de treinamento pela distância e isolamento, e de repente se viu intrigada pela possibilidade de alguém ter tido a mesma ideia. Estava decidida a averiguar.

Caminhou em direção à clareira de onde vinha o som, em meio ao barulho insistente dos grilos e insetos ao redor.

Subiu em uma árvore na beira da floresta, aninhando-se num tronco firme, da onde poderia ver de uma distância segura quem treinava por ali.

Viu um feixe de luz amarelo que se movia rapidamente, deixando apenas linhas ao longo do seu movimento. Ela apertou os olhos, tentando identificar o ninja que se movia com tamanha destreza.

Namikaze Minato.

Fez uma careta.

Não que não gostasse do rapaz, só... tinha preguiça. Sabe, quando se é a pior aluna da sala por anos consecutivos, é natural ter pouca paciência com o aluno brilhante queridinho dos professores.

Ainda mais quando você é uma jinchuuriki sequestrada por ninjas inimigos e acaba sendo resgatada pelo dito cujo. Aí, realmente não existe a menor possibilidade ser amiguinha do gênio.

E ela era uma mulher orgulhosa.

Sentou-se no tronco, colocando as pernas confortavelmente para frente. Estava com preguiça de treinar, então decidiu ficar ali um pouco e observar o "menino de ouro" como todos chamavam. Fez outra careta.

Podia dizer o que quisesse- que ele era chato, almofadinha, fresco, mimado, e mais uma longa lista de adjetivos, mas ele era muito habilidoso e era um prazer vê-lo executar seus movimentos rápidos e precisos.

Ela permaneceu ali por alguns minutos, oculta sob a copa das folhas. Até que ouviu outro estrondo. A terra tremeu, a árvore balançou e ela se agarrou assustada ao tronco onde estava, incapaz de enxergar em meio a uma nuvem gigantesca de fumaça.

Segurando para não cair, ficou tentando afastar a fumaça para ver o que acontecia, quando um segundo estrondo veio. A árvore balançou com força, e ela esticou a mão para segurar, em vão.

"Uooou!" Ela voou para fora do tronco, rolando na relva da clareira. Caiu sentada no chão, o cabelo cheio de folhas. A fumaça se dissipava aos poucos, permitindo que ela visse a forma alta parada na sua frente.

"Kushina?"

Ela ergueu a cabeça e viu o ninja loiro com um semblante confuso e a cabeça virada de lado. Os cabelos suados pelo esforço do treino e face corada lhe conferiam um ar saudável e jovial.

"O que... não sabia que você estava por aqui. Eu te machuquei? Tudo bem? " Minato coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, bagunça os fios loiros e dando um sorriso sem graça.

Ela não se lembrava da última vez que estivera tão perto do rapaz. Não se lembrava que ele era tão... bonito. Ficou chocada ao perceber que pegaria o _nerd_.

Só então ela se deu conta da posição ridícula em que se encontrava, sentada no chão, cheia de mato e terra.

"Errr... sim." Levantou-se rapidamente. Era contra sua política pessoal demonstrar fraqueza.

"Estou ótima e você? Você só me deu um susto com todo esse barulho, mas nada demais." Ela desdenhou, enquanto passava a mão rapidamente pelo uniforme, limpando a terra e dando um sorriso confiante. _Não me machucou não, nerd_.

"Ah... hahaha, desculpe." ele riu envergonhado. Para variar, era o sempre educado Minato. "Gamaken às vezes é um pouco barulhento".

"Gama o que?"

De trás do rapaz, uma sombra gigantesca se ergueu. Kushina não havia se dado conta de que estavam acompanhados e teve um sobressalto.

"Desculpe Minato, desculpe senhorita... às vezes sou um pouco desastrado".

Ela ficou paralisada.

Havia um sapo imenso e falante atrás de Minato. E ele nem parecia chocado.

"Gamaken, não há pelo que se desculpar. Estamos treinando, afinal!" E sorriu amistosamente. Mas Kushina... Kushina simplesmente não conseguia reagir.

"Kushina, tudo bem?" O loiro achou que ela parecia um pouco assustada. Quis quebrar o gelo e resolveu apresentá-los. "Esse é Gamaken, um dos sapos do Monte Myōboku. Estamos treinando juntos... quero aperfeiçoar meu jutsu de invocação."

Jutsu de invocação? Mas quem em sã consciência invocaria um sapo, dentre todos os animais?

"Ah... haha..." ela riu nervosa. "Oi..." e acenou timidamente para o sapo. Nos confins de sua mente bolava o plano de escape. Talvez quisesse interagir com o nerd bonitinho, mas definitivamente não queria ter que interagir com o animal - já bastava o episódio do sapo na banheira anteriormente naquela semana.

"Você gosta de sapos Kushina?"

A pergunta veio como um trovão em meio aos seus pensamentos de nojo e planejamento de fuga e ela simplesmente não conseguiu raciocinar.

Olhou para os olhos azuis de Minato que a fitavam, para seu sorriso galanteador com dentes brancos e perfeitos, esperando uma resposta.

Droga. Por que ele tinha que ser tão bonito?

"...Anh... sim... é-é meu animal favorito."

 _O quê?!_ Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, ela imediatamente se arrependeu. Queria dar um tapa na própria cara.

Viu o sapo gigante atrás dele sorrir e ele mais ainda. Estava perdida. Tudo que conseguiu fazer em resposta foi dar um sorrisinho sem graça.

"Legal! Sabe, estive conversando com o Sandaime, e com o crescimento de Konoha, as áreas de pântano em torno da cidade estão sendo tomadas pelas construções, o que ameaça o habitat natural dos sapos..."

Ela não conseguia escutar nada pois estava incrédula com sua própria burrice e estonteada pela beleza do homem à sua frente.

"... por isso, pensei em recolher os animais e levá-los para uma área mais afastada e protegida. Os sapos do Monte Myōboku já manifestaram sua preocupação com esse assunto." Ele falava e gesticulava animadamente.

A segunda pergunta também veio como um trovão.

"Mas seria uma tarefa demorada e eu precisaria de ajuda. O que acha? Quer me ajudar a resgatar os animaizinhos?" E deu uma piscadela.

Ela corou. Ainda estava muito confusa com toda a situação, o sangue quente subiu e a deixou desnorteada.

"Sim, claro. Va-vamos sim, Namikaze". A resposta saiu quase como um sussurro em meio ao seu estado de confusão.

"Ótimo! Combinado! Amanhã à tarde, pode ser? Passo para te buscar no seu apartamento."

Ele parecia muito empolgado. Despediu-se dela, sumindo junto com o sapo num jutsu de teletransporte.

E ela acabara de aceitar um convite para caçar sapos com Namikaze Minato.

Bateu com a palma da mão na própria testa. Como ela podia ser tão sem noção?

* * *

Olhou para as barras da calça erguidas até as canelas. Calça "pula brejo" era o nome, e agora ela sabia porquê.

Sentia a lama molhada entrar no meio dos seus dedos do pé, e cada tentativa de movimento que realizava, tinha arrepios ao sentir o fundo pegajoso e liso com lodo. No fundo havia uma serenata de sapos, coaxando ininterruptamente.

 _Ótimo, simplesmente ótimo. Maravilhoso_.

Com a redinha em mãos, ela tentava se concentrar em achar um sapo. Eles já estavam nessa há horas e ela só havia capturado cinco animais.

Primeiro, porque se recusava a encostar nos bichos, o que significava que, qualquer movimento brusco dos mesmos, resultava nela jogando a rede a metros de distância e acabando com o progresso que havia feito.

Segundo, porque estava concentrada em fingir que estava gostando do programa.

É claro que no dia anterior ela fora para casa arrependida de ter aceitado o convite e decidida a mudar de ideia: iria recusar polidamente para o Namikaze assim que ele aparecesse.

Mas quando ele surgiu na sua porta pronto para ir, sorrindo aquele sorriso aconchegante que lhe dava covinhas, seus hormônios falaram mais alto e ela aceitou.

E por isso se encontrava onde estava: com os pés enfiados na lama, as calças arregaçadas, tentando pegar sapos com uma redinha e falhando miseravelmente.

Olhou na sua diagonal para o ninja que a acompanhava. Minato havia invocado Gamakichi e eles conversavam animadamente enquanto pegavam os sapinhos. Estavam fazendo um trabalho magnífico, principalmente quando comparado ao dela.

"Ei Kushina! Tudo bem aí?"

Ele acenou animadamente, sob o sol quente do verão. Não parecia nem um pouco abalado por estar com um terço do corpo enfiado em um pântano, ao contrário da kunoichi que parecia um gato escaldado.

Ela riu nervosamente.

"Heh... tudo sim, Minato!"

O contato era um sinal de que precisava mostrar serviço. Ou foi assim interpretado por ela.

Ela se esticou capturando um sapo na rede. Sem mover os pés, tentou colocá-lo no viveiro portátil que tinha por perto. Lançou o corpo num giro, mirando no recipiente.

"Kushina, cuidado, o fundo é muito lis-!" Ela ouviu Minato gritar, preocupado, antes de sentir seus pés deslizarem e sua bunda bater no chão com um barulho molhado. A água turva voou, encharcando sua roupa e seus cabelos.

Alguns poucos segundos de silêncio se passaram.

"Pfff... hahaha! Kushina! Hahahaha!" Ele ria incontrolavelmente, com as mãos sobre o ventre. Até o sapo Gamakichi estava rindo.

Ela sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes. Tirou o cabelo molhado da frente do rosto, fervendo de raiva e ficou em pé num pulo.

Estava pronta para fazer um escarcéu.

O loiro ainda ria sem parar, tentando respirar entre as crises.

"Hahahaha... ah... uff" ele parou quando viu a cara amarrada da kunoichi, imediatamente ficando envergonhado por sua reação. "Err... desculpe." Agora ele parecia arrependido, o rosto corado de vergonha.

Ele era realmente muito fofo. De repente sua raiva se esvaiu e ela se viu achando toda a situação muito engraçada.

"Mfff...pfff.. hahahahahaha!" ela tentou segurar, mas logo desatou a rir, acompanhada pelo loiro novamente. E assim ficaram por uns bons minutos, até os músculos da barriga doerem e ninguém quase conseguir respirar.

—

"Posso te contar um segredo?"

Ela perguntou, bem humorada. Estavam deitados lado a lado sob o céu de Konoha, observando as estrelas. O merecido descanso após um longo dia resgatando sapos nos arredores da vila.

"É claro." Ele inclinou o rosto para o lado, a fim de poder olhar para a kunoichi deitada ao seu lado.

"Eu não... não gosto muito de sapos. Quer dizer, agora acho que já _superei,_ mas eu tenho um certo... nojo". Ela ruborizou depois de falar, já sentindo arrependimento. Será que ele ficaria bravo com ela? Afinal ele adorava os sapos.

Ouviu o loiro soltar uma gargalhada ao seu lado.

"Eu já sabia." Ele respondeu. Ela instantaneamente ficou perplexa, reação rapidamente percebida por ele, que tratou de se justificar. "A sua cara quando viu Gamaken... aquilo não tem como esconder." E sorriu maroto.

Ela estava atordoada. Se ela havia entendido bem, ele deliberadamente a havia chamado para caçar sapos após ter percebido sua clara reação de aversão?

"Pera aí!" Ela se virou e apoiou sobre o cotovelo, a fim de olhar diretamente para Minato. "Quer dizer então que você me chamou para pegar sapos com você... depois de perceber que eu provavelmente não gostava?"

"Sim."

Ele respondeu sério e direto. Ela o fitou perplexa, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Isso é alguma zombaria?"

"Talvez." Ele riu.

"Será que o gênio poderia, por favor, elaborar a resposta? Meu nível intelectual normal não me permite entender." Ela respondeu com sarcasmo.

Ele tirou as mãos que usava de apoio para a cabeça, também se virando para ela.

"Talvez... eu tenha visto uma oportunidade de te chamar para passar o dia comigo?" Ele respondeu com total honestidade. Ela corou violentamente. "Não é como se você me desse alguma abertura, então eu aproveitei a sua guarda baixa." Ele deu um sorriso gentil.

Ela estava realmente muito perplexa.

"Nem toda técnica ninja serve só para o campo de batalha". Ele falou, e inclinou-se, depositando um beijo leve nos lábios entreabertos e paralisados da Uzumaki, e levantou-se num salto.

Ela ficou ali parada, em choque, os dedos sobre os lábios que haviam acabado de ser tocados.

Ela ainda estava processando o que havia acontecido quando o viu fazendo selos com a mão.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

O barulho a tirou do torpor e ela se levantou rapidamente, assustada. A fumaça se dissipou, revelando o maior sapo que ela já vira na vida, e um certo Minato calmamente parado sobre sua cabeça.

"Kushina, esse é Gamabunta. Gamabunta, esse é uma amiga muito querida. Estava ansioso para vocês se conhecerem."

"Yo." O sapo respondeu com um aceno, sem soltar o cachimbo que fumava. Kushina acenou timidamente de volta.

"Hoje vamos levá-la para dar um passeio sob as estrelas." E agachou-se com elegância, estendendo a mão para que ela subisse com ele no sapo.

Ela sorriu, animada.

"Minato, não sabia que você era dos românticos". O sapo provocou. A ninja aceitou a mão do loiro, subindo ao lado dele no animal.

"Se você contar uma tarde pegando sapos no brejo como uma atividade romântica... eu diria que você é um mestre do romance, Minato." Ela debochou, retribuindo carinhosamente o beijo que ele havia dado antes.

Talvez caçar sapos não fosse assim uma atividade tão terrível.

Dependendo da companhia, é claro.


End file.
